It is only death
by Criticalskyz
Summary: Two Winchester are tricked into thinking the third one is dead. Will they forgive a close friend when they find out why they were tricked....
1. Chapter 1

It's only Death-

Willow is not Willow from Buffy….

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters except Willow Jacobs

Missouri stood staring at the resting form under the blankets, the dark sandy hair, the tiny little freckles, the worry lines in his forehead. She let out a long sigh as she turned her back and walked out of the door. She saw a short figure waiting by the doorway and gave her a small smile. What they had done was wrong, she knew it was, but this was the only way that it had to end, there was no other way.

Missouri looked at the woman with sad eyes; she grabbed her hand and led her into the living room to sit down. She turned to her and spoke " I need you to stay here and watch over him. Don't tell anyone about him though. Understand me?" The young woman looked at her mentor and nodded.

" I understand, but Missouri, how will you go to his funeral knowing he is alive for now". The woman asked.

" I'm sure I can keep it from leaking out I'll tell them in time that he is alive, plus your brother said he could change the status of the police records on him right?"

" Yes Jonathan said he would erase all of his not so good deeds record. Missouri, don't worry he will be fine, go and take care of the rest".

Missouri stood up, more than convinced Willow could take care of their guest. His injuries weren't life threatening anymore. Missouri grabbed her umbrella, keys, and tissues, looked once more at Willow, who now was lounging on her couch. Then she walked out of her door.

--------------------------

Surprisingly it wasn't a rainy day, in Lawrence the sun was out there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Alas it was not a happy day for the town of Lawrence Kansas. The was a large crowd of people standing next to an casket filled with nothing but memories of a young life that ended a week ago. 27 years of laughter, tears, loving and hate, gone taken by something so evil, that his resting-place had to be made pure.

Two men stood next to each other, not sitting in the chairs that were provided, but standing showing their respect even though their souls wanted to fall to the ground and sob uncontrollably for tear fallen solider of good. Once there was a family, a family of four, then one day something decided they didn't need to be four anymore. So one was taken, then there were three.

Three Winchester for 22 years trying to survive, while finding that one thing that had broken up a great thing. 22 years later another Winchester fell, without a single thought for himself he threw his life into harms way. His family was all he had his father and brother, now there they stood brother and father looking not even at a body but a wooden box filled with crap.

The priest looked over at the two men still standing "Is there anything you want to add at this moment?" The eldest, the father Winchester stepped forward and walked over to the casket, he turned around to face the many family and friends they had acquired over the twenty odd years.

John looked down at the casket, he knew deep down he would lose a son, but not because something so evil had nothing better to do than kill his family. He looked at his surviving son who stood in jeans and a T-shirt knowing it was what the other son would want. He felt the tears filling his eyes as he spoke.

" Almost thirty years ago, I met the most wonderful woman Mary, I never thought life could get better, then we were blessed with not one but two sons. I wanted the best lives for my sons; I envisioned college, if not college, then families of there own. I thought by now Sam would be a big lawyer and Dean, well have knocked up some poor girl, and got married. I would have loved a life of grandchildren.

But that was not the way the cards were dealt, some higher power decided to mess up my family steal Mary from her family, I raised my sons the best I could with the help of all of you. Then the same thing that ripped Mary from my life decided to take away Sam's love Jessica. For two years my boys fought sided by side, growing closer every day. Every day laying their lives down for one another.

A few days ago, the same evil we have been hunting was found, good new was we have contained it, but one of my sons was ripped from me. There wasn't even a body for me to fill this box with…" John's words started to fail him. His remaining son walked over to him and sat him in the chair, then stood next to the wooden bed.

" I never thought this day would ever come, the day I laid my brother, my best friend, literally the love of my life to rest I figured he'd be about 90 -95 years old. But here we are standing looking at this empty shell. I'm not sure how my life will turn out now. Funny how we completed each other, we lived for each other, if one was faltering the other would step up, because that is what brothers do. So here is my brothers life in this box the only thing we have left of him. I hope where ever he is he is happy".

The younger Winchester of the two went to his father and sat next to him, he heard the priest say a few more words, then hear people start to move away. He sat with his father unable to make himself leave what was left of his brother.

Okay can you guess which one is "Dead?" let me know what you think, I will go into flashback as to what happened don't worry


	2. Chapter 2

It's only Death! - 2

Missouri wasn't with out tears herself but she knew to save the rest of the line of Winchesters, they had to believe one of their one was dead. She walked over slowly and placed a hand on John, his once soft chocolate brown eyes looked like black coal. The priest also walked over and told the son that they has a few hours before the crew would come to lower his brother into the cold ground.

John sat with a blank look on is face, he knew his son wasn't in there, but where did his body go? His mind was still foggy about what had happened. He remembered the truck crushing the Impala. A sick feeling crawled into his throat, when he thought about the Impala. He heard his son ask him if he wanted to stay a while longer or if he wanted to go grab something to eat.

He knew some people had gone to Missouri's small diner to get something to each after the service. "Lets get out of here I'll come back later." He stood up and realized just how hungry he really was. It was a quiet ride to McCaw's roadside take out diner. Sam sat looking out the window watching the scenery. He wasn't very sure what he should say or if he should say anything at all.

It should have been him not his older brother, Dean.

He turned his attention to his father when the truck stopped. They both got out and went into the small diner, half the people already thought Dean was dead, so there wasn't many odd looks. A new waitress Candy walked over to them "You boys ready to order yet".

Sam looked at the waitress and he could almost hear is brother's voice, hitting on her. Almost. He looked at his father who avoided looking at her when he ordered his hamburger fried and pop to go. Sam watched as his father threw down the money and told him he was going to be in the truck. Sam ordered and waited for the food, then left with the bag with the heart attack food.

John drove to a small park where he use to take the boys when they were smaller. The got out of the truck and sat at one of the tables. John unwrapped his hamburger and took a huge bit, after all that happened a man had to keep up his strength. He had noticed that Sam hadn't really said anything.

"Sam, its okay to talk about what happened, your brother wouldn't want you to keep it bottle up like this ". John watched his son remove his order from the bag and realized what he had ordered, cheeseburger with mustard and onions, fries and a root beer.

Sam sat there staring at the food, it was the same thing his brother would of ordered, he gingerly picked up the cheeseburger and took a bite, chewed and swallowed, it. Then he ran over to the garbage can and it came up as fast as it went down. AS Sam stood up John could see the tears streaming down his son's face. John put down the hamburger he bought and walked over to Sam.

John did something Sam thought he was incapable of doing he wrapped his arms around Sam and held him as Sam sobbed into his shirt.

" Shh, Sam its okay, Dean is with your mother and Mary, we are going to have to live with that, we'll be fine. We have to be fine." John wasn't ever good at comforting people that was Dean's deal. One time they were at a campsite hunting a Wendigo and a small girl had seen what the creature could do; she was crying and carrying on. Just when John was getting to his last nerve. Dean had picked up the little girl and calmed her right down; telling her it was going to be okay.

John let go of his son stepped back and looked at him " You think you can finish you meal" he asked knowing the answer. Sam shook his head no. John led him back to the truck after throwing the food away. He decided they should go to Bobby's for a few days, he knew they'd have to get rid of the demons soul, but for now Missouri had that bastard in a cursed jar.

John told Sam that they where going to see uncle bobby for the weekend, when he got no protest he was pleased. Then worried that the fight might be out of Sam.

That is it the second installment… you'll have to wait until Tues for more


	3. Chapter 3

It's only Death -3

I know it has been a long time since I updated this so here you are. Enjoy- actually it is Tuesday just later than planned LOL.

I do not own Supernatural and I'm quite cranky today if you'd like to fight with me.

"No, Jonathan, Winchester like as in the gun… Yes that would be the one Dean Winchester, What no he didn't murder anyone. Yes I'm sure, and yes he is as good looking at the picture you are probable looking at and no I won't have the same problem I did with Vince. Just, can you do it or not?" Willow felt the muzzle of a gun against her back then it was gone.

" Um Jonathan I have to call you back, I think my guest is awake and not so happy" Willow placed the phone down, ready to take anything that Dean was willing to dish out. She turned around slowly and gave him a cocky grin.

" Morning Sunshine, how did you sleep, would you like breakfast?" Willow fired off questions to see if his mind could keep up, but all she got was a shove against the wall and some not great morning breath.

"Where, the hell am I and where the hell is my brother and father?" Dean demanded.

"Easy tiger, one question at a time, me first breakfast?"

Dean grabbed the girl and slammed her again against the wall making her see stars. She grabbed his arm, twisted herself out of his grasp, and throws him against the wall.

"An simple yes or no will surfice, or we can kick the crap out of each other until Missouri gets back and deal with her wrath, it is up to you." Dean glared at her until she let up on her hold on him. To tell the truth he wasn't into hitting women but this girl needed at good slap. When he felt her release him, he lunged for her; she sidestepped bringing her knee up to his stomach, sending him to the ground.

"Believe me, I can do this all day Dean." Again he glared at her, but in some way he believed her. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Alright, let's do lunch " he grumbled under his breath.

"Breakfast and I'm a great cook."

" Lunch I'm tired."

Willow smiled " Alright at least let me tell you what is going on before you do anything "

Dean gave her a nod.

"Well as of right now the hunting world thinks you are really dead, before you interrupt me, John and Sam think the same way, but it has to be this way. Believe me it has to stay like this, Missouri have a demon captured on an orb to draw out The Demon. It thinks you are dead as well. The longer it thinks you are dead the better chance John and Sam have of killing it. Every thing is connected, weather you want to believe it or not. "

Dean's head began to throb, his family thought he was dead. Sam had to be going out of his mind, John too. He had to get to them and tell them. He looked at the woman in front of him. She was a very pretty woman, he wasn't sure she was his type though, maybe Sam's.

" So why do I have to let my whole family think I'm dead, I'm sorry who are you?" Dean's mind was still trying to grasp at what she had just said and she was sure an outburst was going to be coming at any moment now.

" The name is Willow, and before you go for your gun I am 1/4 demon, okay maybe a little more that 1/4th but I'm not evil. I came here when Missouri said she needed help with some thing. Now see I know you'll try to find your brother and father but that will just mess up the hunt. Okay bring on the wrath of Dean Winchester."

In the back o f his head, he knew he should freak the fuck out and try to get her to let him go, but something about her made sense to him, and she said Missouri would be back later. Besides he was rather hungry and he wanted to check himself out for injuries.

"Alright I promise to freak out o n you but my father and brother will be beyond grief, isn't there any way to let them know I'm okay."

" Dean, let Missouri fill you in please, I can't do anything, except feed you right now. I used some of my mojo on you to heal you faster and that is all you get to ask me. Missouri will spaze when she realizes I told you what I did. So lets get you back into bed and I'll make lunch and call my brother back to take care of your mishap. "

Dean followed her back into the living room, he lay on the couch and pulled a blanket down, to snuggle under the blanket. Willow handed him the remote and wandered back into the kitchen to call her brother back.

Dean turned on the TV and was pleasantly surprised to find that Missouri had a dish set up, he found some show on ghosts, watched maybe a few minutes of it before his eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep. He should be all kinds of pissed about his family thinking he was dead, but he wasn't.

"Alright Jonathan where were we, okay, Dean Winchester, umm. No just say that some one had surgery to look like him and killed hose people. Ah man you are the best. I love you too, bye."

Just as Willow turned to hang up the phone the orb crashed to the ground, letting out, the demon that was trapped inside. Yandow turned to look at Willow, his grin big and wide. Thinking that Dean was still in the living room, Willow uttered a few words in Latin, and a fireball came into her had except the flame was blue.

"Going somewhere?" she asked him before throwing the ball at the demon, Yandow caught on fire and crumbled into dust.

Willow heard someone gasp behind her, she turned to stare at that barrel of a sawed off shot gun "1/4th demon, that is some kick you got there Willow"

"Dean, it wasn't what it looked like " Willow felt her energy draining out of her, to come up with the blue flames took a lot out of her. She felt the ground, the front door opened revealing Missouri "Dean Winchester, what have you done!"

Okay I went off the path a little bit, sorry, but Missouri will explain to Dean why his family has to think he is dead.


End file.
